transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Wolf
Beginning Dark Wolf, was born on Cybertron 1 millennium before the Great War. He had three alt modes, and was named for his first one. He took a job in the military, and excelled in all forms of it. He was walking home, one night, and saw some Autobots in the alley, beating a young miner to death, he yelled for them to halt, but they fled, and after making sure the miner was ok, Wolf chased after them. He didn't know it, but that miner would later on become a leader of a rebellion, and would take the symbol that was on dark wolf's arm, and use it as a symbol, for the group (which would later become Decepticons) he managed to capture one of the attackers, and saw that it was the son of his commander, he brought the Autobot to the commander, and told him what happened,but the commander, refused to listen, and charged him with assault on another Transformer. When, he was brought to the court, and tried, he saw that the Autobots, were the same ones who attacked the minor, and they were serving as witnesses, he was instantly found guilty, and thrown to the arena, to be a gladiator till he died. As he was being carried away, he saw the faces of two children, the minor who he had saved, and an Autobot (who would become known as Optimus Prime). He inspired those two in two ways. He inspired Optimus, to be a speaker of rights, and peace for both sides, while Megatron, saw a warrior, that he wanted to be like, and that the Autobots, were evil bots, who hurt the innocent (this view would be corrupted later on). Dark wolf, soon started fighting, and won constantly, until he became the champion of the arena. He stayed there until, one day he saw the miner, he saved being thrown into the pit, he rushed over, and helped him up. This would lead Megatron to be trained by Dark Wolf in combat. Then, the same Autobots, that got wolf sent to the arena,(who were now councilmen, and one was Zeta Prime) came to kill Megatron, cause he was winning to much, Wolf defended him against the Autobot guards, and killed them, and one councilman, he saw more Autobots coming, and hid Megatron in a secret compartment, it was here he painted the symbol, that in his family was used to show a warrior, and a son, as he saw Megatron as his son (this symbol, would soon be the signature of the Decepticons), after this, wolf went out to face the Autobot warriors, with his mace in hand, and slaughtered them one, by one, until he was eventually, defeated, and dragged off, leaving his mace left on the floor. He was taken, and put into a part of Cybertron, that held its, most dangerous creatures, and sealed in. He started walking, until he came face to face with a feral Predacon, and he transformed into his spider form, and evaded, the beast, and ran into an opened area, where he fought with the Predacon, and eventually killed it, and took two of its claws to serve as weapons, which he later forged into swords, and the tail as a scythe. A few centuries, later he got out, and saw the beginning of the war for Cybertron. He was quickly, found by the Decepticons, and brought to their leader, lord Megatron. He has since then, fought as a Decepticon. War for Cybertron He has interrogated many of the Aytobots, that were brought to him, and he kept fighting, and killing. He had eventually fought against Optimus, before he became, a prime, an seeing the heart of a leader, and honorable warrior, gifted Optimus with his axe, and told him to leave, when Zeta Prime walked in.There was a silence of 5 seconds, before they charged at each other, and fought with the skill, and force of great warriors, but Wolf was, tired and weakened, from previous fighting, while Zeta was fresh, and energized, so zeta ended up the victor, and shoved his sword into Wolf's chest, three inches away from wolf's spark, and this is what Megatron saw, as he arrived, Zeta throwing Wolf off his sword, and into a pit .Zeta, then escaped, before Megatron could do anything, and right there he swore, that he would kill zeta, and avenge Dark Wolf. It is unknown if Dark Wolf is dead or alive at this time. Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:Characters Category:Males